


Never Thought This Would Be The End

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	Never Thought This Would Be The End

Spencer didn’t move from his spot in the ground as the footsteps approached. He didn’t say a word as Rossi eventually sighed and took a seat beside him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. The older man knew there were no words to make any of this better.

They sat, side by side, in silence until the shadows grew long and then dim. The air began to cool until a shiver ran through him and it seemed to spur words. “I never thought it would end like this.” He stated quietly.

Rossi gave his shoulder another squeeze, sending up a silent prayer for the name etched on the headstone. “I know.”


End file.
